Corren Rumores
by Ronald B. Knox
Summary: Los rumores van y vienen, entre ellos datan una historia paralela que Leon sostiene al margen de su relación con Ada. ¿Serán ciertos esos rumores o la gente dice cosas locas para separarlos? [One-shot]


**Como siempre la música llega para inspirarme en las historias que escribo por aquí. Esta vez le tocó a "Rumour Has It" de Adele en la cual encontré una buena historia para desarrollar con Ada y Leon. Claro que por lo de mujeriego de Leon. (?)**

 **Parejas: Aeon. Wongfield/Heleon (insinuaciones)**

* * *

Había ocupado el asiento más cercano a las gratas rosas adornando el barandal de las pequeñas escaleras hacia el café. Estaba templado en cuanto respecta a la temperatura. No soy de las que sufre por el calor pero, en ciertos aspectos, prefiero el frío seco del invierno.

Una brisa fragosa curtió mis nudillos entonces apreté los puños con suavidad. Esperándole en mi asiento, con un café a medio terminar y ya frío por la larga espera. He tenido que planear una visita fugaz con cierto hombre puesto que, según los rumores, ha estado burlándose a mis espaldas durante un largo período.

Si bien mi corazón sigue en pedazos, tengo la suficiente valentía de superarlo y dejar todo atrás.

Estoy decidida, será mi nuevo estilo de vida. Ya he dejado en claro que la confianza es algo primordial en una relación, segundo está la comunicación. Esos simples conceptos podrían de ser útiles en las vidas en pareja aunque muchos no los tengan en cuenta y terminen por arruinar tan preciado tesoro. Arruinar algo por una tontera, una atracción del momento. Me parece bastante estúpido dejar ir todo eso. Aun así, me sucedió.

Me alejé lo suficiente como para no verle. Puedo aclarar que sufrí, sufrí como una miserable. Admito que estuve en mis peores momentos; más una dama no debe de estar así. Menos por un amor que no era el de su vida. Es cierto, también, que las mujeres somos ciegas e ingenuas a veces. Incluso nuestra ingenuidad nos llega a lo primero y terminamos como una tercera. La sobradora, la que nadie quiere y todos usan. La joven ilusionada con un tipo galante y simpático con máscara que cuando se le cae, es de las peores atrocidades. He aquí mi ejemplo: Leon.

Fue en aquellos días en Raccoon City que nos conocimos. Yo era una espía a propia cuenta y él, el novato de la policía. Después de cuatro años no nos hemos visto sino en España mientras él fijaba su objetivo en salvar a la hija del presidente de los Estados Unidos.

Entonces pasó lo de China y desde entonces no nos hemos visto; aun así pasaron tres cortos años para que el destino nos juntara nuevamente. De allí en adelante nuestras visitas eran más usuales, los encuentros más íntimos y las conversaciones más privadas. Llegándole a contar lo que nadie nunca supo de mí. Después la relación se hizo más estrecha, tocando la línea del romance, pero no pasaba de eso. A lo largo del tiempo la necesidad se hizo más intensa y requeríamos de estar juntos.

Comenzamos a salir, poco a poco. De noches de cafés y tardes de paseos, llegamos al acuerdo mutuo de vivir juntos luego de cinco meses. Pasaban las semanas como una eterna tortura y le sentía lejano a mí, fríamente alejado. Intentando entablar una conversación al respecto sólo me gané una distancia mayor a la anterior. Era una relación dependiente de mi parte con una conexión aún más ardua.

Los rumores no tardaron en llegar, fueron de en boca en boca por el vecindario. Siempre coincidían en algo: un tercero.

Apenas comprendí aquellas frases, me di cuenta de que Leon estuvo separado de mí por una tercera, una intrusa. Por otros comentarios fugaces, deduje que se trataba de una amiga cercana, más no sé más que eso.

El derecho de reclamarle por ese comportamiento no estaba en mi constitución puesto que él podría humillarme por acercarme a un hombre que conocí hace no más de tres meses, cuando apenas comenzaba con mis andanzas con Leon y él no me reconocía mis acciones y mi legalidad. Es injusto pero aun así no tengo las agallas para enfrentarle.

El susodicho es de altura considerable, castaño oscuro y con un par de cielos en los ojos. Un militar bastante atractivo a decir verdad, más nunca me interesó más que como un amigo cercano. Aunque se me haya declarado no pude corresponderle por compromiso y por voluntad. Pobre de Chris, quien puede estar sufriendo ahora mismo pero, a su tiempo, le llegará la oportunidad. Sólo debe de esperar unas horas.

Llegó Leon a paso lento, observando a sus alrededores en busca de mi paradero. Yo me había entretenido con el espejo dentro de mi cartera. Al hallarme se sentó en la silla al frente de mí.

—¡Hey, Ada! ¿Cómo has estado?—inquirió con una sonrisa amplia en sus labios—. ¿Para qué querías que nos juntemos aquí?

Le sonreí por mera inercia y deposité el espejo en el lugar de donde lo había sacado. Me acomodé en el asiento y me dirigí a él con un tono de voz compasivo y calmado.

—He estado mejor—declaré. Leon frunció el entrecejo confundido—. Te reuní aquí para hablar sobre algunos rumores que me llegaron de por ahí.

Leon se tensó y apretó los puños con obvio nerviosismo. Quería sonreír cruelmente más no debía, en el fondo me rompía en millones de pedazos verle sufrir. Un poco ambivalente, ¿no?

—¿Rumores?—repitió tratando de tragarse las palabras anudadas en su garganta.

—Sí, rumores. Y unos bastantes desagradables para mis oídos—murmuré haciendo un ademán sutil con mi mano—. Una tercera—dejé escapar un tanto dolida.

—¿De qué hablas? No tengo ni idea.

—Claro que tienes idea de lo que hablo, Leon. Y tú sabes que es mejor decir la verdad a herir con una mentira tan grande—respondí revolviendo mi frío café que, a comparación de nuestra relación, seguía caliente.

—¿Qué insinúas?

—Nada. Sólo espero una explicación verdadera y no eso de _"estoy muerto por el trabajo"._ Que yo recuerde, tú no trabajas los fines de semana y aun así sigues ocupado—enfaticé la última palabra como si tuviese un veneno letal para él. Se removió incómodo en su asiento y desvió la mirada al suelo sin querer responder. Golpeé la mesa con mi dedo índice captando su atención divagante. Enarqué una ceja sugestivamente y él negó meciendo su cabeza.

—Quieres echar a perder este tiempo juntos, ¿verdad?—lanzó como una piedra a mi corazón. Descolgándole de la última vena que le sujetaba para no caer. Se cortó y la espesa sangre de rubí se escurrió como tósigo, infectando mi ser para transformarme en la mala de la historia.

Sin embargo no iba a darle la satisfacción; en cambio, respondí amenamente.

—Tú has echado a perder varias cosas. Creo que es más costumbre que nada.

—Bien, ¿quieres la verdad? Esa es la verdad. Se llama Helena y la he conocido antes que a ti—me escupió las palabras pensando que me herirían más me dejaron risueña por unos minutos—. ¿Qué es tan gracioso?—interrogó eufórico.

—Que ella sea la razón por la cual te alejaste, de que tenga la mitad de tu edad—aclaré llevando una mano a mis labios para reírme con sutileza—. ¡Qué bajo has caído!

—No caí bajo, ella lo tiene todo.

—Seguro, ella lo tiene todo pero, ¿eso es realmente lo que quieres, cariño?—inquirí sonriéndome a mí misma. Él agachó nuevamente la mirada—. ¡Bendito seas, Leon! Tienes la cabeza por las nubes—exclamé ante su indecisión—. Ella te está rebajando, haciéndote un tonto. Pero ahora tú, estás tratando de rebajarme haciéndome una tonta cuando hiciste que mi corazón se derritiera a sabiendas de que era fría hasta él. Pero ahora, se corren rumores de que ella ya no tiene más tu amor.

—Ella…ella es…

—¿Es qué? ¿Tu nueva amante? También se corren rumores de que me has echado de menos mientras ella estaba a tus alrededores, ¿debo de creerte todo lo que me dices? Nosotros teníamos historia, ¿o no lo recuerdas?

—Ada, nosotros seguimos teniendo historia. Sólo fue el momento, estaba desesperado, ¿de acuerdo?—contrarrestó ofuscándose con ante mis declaraciones.

—¿En serio? Mira qué interesante. Le has estado diciendo cosas a la gente que no deberías y aun así quieres que te crea.

—¿Y por qué no de creerme? Son sólo cotilleos de por ahí. Nada es verdad.

—Escucha, Leon. La gente dice locuras a veces. Pero que lo haya dicho, no significa que lo haya sentido sólo porque lo oíste por ahí, ¿acaso no has escuchado los rumores?—explicaba mientras me erguía del asiento y tomaba mis pertenencias. De la puerta de la cafetería venía el mozo a por la cuenta.

—¿Qué rumores?—interrogó él desentendiendo todo, concentrándolo en una mueca reflectante de su situación.

—Que se corren rumores de que es él por quien te estoy dejando, Leon—finalicé marchándome del lugar. Dejándole el corazón frío como aquel café y una cuenta de unos cuantos dólares a pagar.

* * *

 **Un abrazo enorme a Polatrixu quien corrigió la historia. También para Addie Redfield, Fatty Rose Malfoy, Zhines y MissHarperWong27 quienes esperaban por este fic. **

**Saludos a todos,**

 **Ronald B. Knox.**


End file.
